Batallas y Recuerdos
by Relena Li
Summary: Bueno es la primera hsitoria de SS que escribi, asi que pido piedad jaja.Sakura y Shaoran ya van a la preparatoria, todo parece ir de maravillas, pero no todo pude ser de color rosa . . .


**Batallas y Recuerdos**

**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, son propiedad de Clamp, este fic, es con el solo fin de entretener, ahora si los dejo con la historia.**

Dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, observaban desde un edificio muy alto la ciudad de Tomoeda.

**Hombre:** Así que esta es la ciudad es donde vive la card captor.

**Mujer:** Si, estas es la ciudad donde el pequeño lobo encontró la felicidad o mejor dicho el amor. Pero pronto la paz en la que vive se terminara.

**Hombre:** Tu crees que podremos con esto.

**Mujer:** Claro que sí.. No por nada Sakura Kinomoto es la dueña de las cartas clow, ahora convertidas en cartas Sakura, aunque no será nada fácil porque recuerda, ella tiene un punto débil que será fatal si no lo supera.

**Hombre:** Tienes toda la razón.

Las dos personas seguían viendo la ciudad, mientras el sol se iba ocultando, sus rostros reflejaban seriedad y tranquilidad al mismo tiempo. El hombre era alto, tenia el pelo corto y de color negro, la mujer tenia el pelo largo de color marrón oscuro.

**Al día siguiente ...**

**Sakura:** Buenos días papá .

**Touya:** Milagro, el monstruo se levanto temprano. Ah por cierto feliz cumpleaños ... Monstruo.

**Sakura**: Como fastidias hermano

**Fujitaka:** Dejen de pelear los dos, buenos días hija y feliz cumpleaños.

**Sakura:** Gracias papá.

**Fijitaka :** Ay no puedo creer que ya tengas 17 años hija, como pasa el tiempo.- Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.-

**Touya:** Es verdad, pero no sabia que los monstruos cumplieran años.

**Sakura :** Ya basta hermano, te eh dicho una y mil veces que no me llames así. – A la vez que le daba un pisotón.-

Con el pisotón que le dio Sakura, Touya se callo por un rato así pudo desayunar tranquila.

**Sakura:** Bueno, ya me voy, adiós papá, adiós hermano.

**Fujitaka:** Porque tan temprano hija.

**Sakura:** Es que hoy tengo servicio.

Así Sakura salió de la casa. Iba caminando muy contenta hacia la preparatoria. Cuando de repente recordó.

**Sakura: **_Es verdad con quien me toca hacer el servicio._

De repente algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Sakura sintió una presencia que jamás había sentido y parecía una presencia maligna.

**Sakura**¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Sakura asustada.

Pero de repente todo volvió a la normalidad. La presencia había desaparecido.

Después de esto Sakura se dirigió a la preparatoria, pero pensando que había sido esa presencia que sintió.

**Cuando llego al salón de clases :**

**Sakura**: Me parece que fui la primera en llegar, que bien . – exclamo contenta-

Pero de pronto se dio cuenta que alguien la abrazaba por atrás y le decía mientras le entregaba un ramo de flores de cerezo:

-Feliz cumpleaños mi niña.-

**Sakura:** Shaoran gracias. – mientras se daba vuelta y le daba un beso en los labios-

**Shaoran:** Por nada Sakura, pero el regalo te lo debo o mejor dicho te lo daré más tarde.

Shaoran se había quedado a vivir en Tomoeda, después de que Sakura le dijo que lo quería, claro esto después de convencer a su madre de que podía dirigir el clan Li desde Japón y el concejo de magos cuando asumiera su puesto de jefe de este.

Pero esto no había sido nada fácil ya que tuvo que advertir a su madre (por decirlo de alguna manera), que sino lo dejaba quedarse en Tomoeda renunciaría a sus poderes y hacer miembro de la familia Li y del concejo si era necesario.

**Sakura:** No tienes porque darme un regalo, conque tu te quedes a mi lado, es más que suficiente.- Mientras lo abrazaba y no podía evitar ponerse colorada-

**Tomoyo:** ¡Que bonita escena! Menos mal que se me ocurrió traer mi cámara.- Decía mientras entraba al salón de clases-

**Sakura y Shaoran:** ¡Tu nunca vas a cambiar Tomoyo!

**Tomoyo:** Si, puede que sí. Ay por cierto feliz cumpleaños Sakura.-Luego fue a abrazar a su amiga-

Por cierto vamos a ir a festejar tu cumpleaños, en la cafetería, como acordamos ¿verdad?

**Sakura:** Claro que si Tomoyo. Ah por cierto ahora que recuerdo hoy llega la nueva profesora de física.

**Shaoran:** Así es.

**Sakura:** Espero que no sea muy exigente. – Dijo con una cara de preocupación-

**Shaoran:** No te preocupes tanto, si prestas atención a todo lo que nos va a enseñar no va haber ningún problema. Además yo te puedo ayudar.

Así siguió la charla, hasta que todos los demás alumnos llegaron al salón de clases.

Luego llego el profesor encargado de la clase y dijo que todos tomaran asiento.

**Profesor:** Buenos días a todos. Hoy les voy a presentar a su nueva profesora de física. Adelante por favor.

**Profesora:** Muy buenos días a todos, yo soy Reiko Nakamura y seré su profesora de física hasta que termine el semestre. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Los alumnos quedaron sin habla al ver a la profesora, era una mujer muy bonita y simpática.

El profesor encargado del curso se retiro y la clase continuo con normalidad. Después de un día agotador de clases el timbre de salida había tocado; así que Shaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigían a sus respectivas casas, y como siempre Shaoran acompañaba a Sakura hasta su casa. De repente Shaoran se detuvo en el parque pingüino.

**Sakura:** ¿Porque te detienes Shaoran?

**Shaoran:** Sakura es que quiero darte tu regalo.- y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita- Toma ábrela.

**Sakura:** No tendrías que haberte molestado- Cuando Sakura abrió la caja se dio cuenta que adentro había un anillo de compromiso y su cara su puso totalmente roja.-

**Shaoran:** Y, Sakura aceptas ser mi prometida en matrimonio.

**Sakura:** Claro que sí Shaoran- En ese instante Sakura salto a los brazos de Shaoran y lo beso muy dulcemente.-

**Shaoran**: Te amo Sakura , desde que te conocí me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo.

**Sakura:** Y tu también a mí Shaoran.

Y siguieron besándose, pero no se dieron cuenta de que dos figuras encapuchadas los observaban.

**Encapuchado N° 1:** Será fácil derrotar a la card captor, pero a Li será un poco más complicado su poder a aumentado mucho en este tiempo.

**Encapuchado N° 2:** ¿Qué tonterías dices?

**Encapuchado N° 1:**Que Li se ha vuelto un rival muy fuerte, no deberíamos subestimarlo, aunque pensándolo bien tampoco será fácil derrotar a la card captor.

**Encapuchado N° 2:** "Un tonto siempre encuentra a otro más tonto que lo admira"

**Encapuchado N° 1:** ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

**Encapuchado N° 2:** A que Li es un tonto y tu lo eres más. No tedas cuenta que ambos podemos derrotar a esos dos.

**Encapuchado N° 1:** Si tu lo dices.- Cuando termino de decir estas palabras, su rostro se torno pálido y con una mueca de preocupación-

Su compañero volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

**Encapuchado N° 2:** ¿Qué te sucede, sentiste algo?

**Encapuchado N° 1:** Esas presencias las conozco, no puede ser deberían estar muertos.

**Encapuchado N° 2:** ¿ De quienes son esas presencias? Habla por favor.-dijo, desesperado-

Cuando el encapuchado N° 1 estaba por responder, su mente quedo en blanco y no recordaba absolutamente nada de las presencias que había sentido.

**Encapuchado N° 2:**¿ y de quienes eran esas presencias?

**Encapuchado N° 1:** No lo se, no lo recuerdo.

**Encapuchado N° 2:**Eres un verdadero idiota, como que no lo recuerdas.

**Encapuchado N° 1:** Borraron mi memoria- Decía mientras se tomaba la cabeza-

**Volvemos con la parejita de enamorados:**

**Shaoran:** ¿Sentiste eso Sakura?

**Sakura:** No sentí nada Shaoran – en ese momento Sakura observo su reloj- Además se nos esta haciendo tarde para ir a la cafetería con Tomoyo y yo ni si quiera me he cambiado de ropa. Aunque . . .

**Shaoran:**¿Aunque qué?

**Sakura:** A decir verdad, cuando iba hacia la preparatoria esta mañana, sentí una presencia y me pareció que era maligna, pero luego desapareció.

**Shaoran:** Me lo tenias que haber dicho antes, a partir de ahora hay que estar atentos, pero- en ese instante Shaoran abrazo a Sakura- creo que lo más importante ahora es llegar a tu casa y decirle a tu padre lo de nuestro compromiso o mejor aún le pediré tu mano en matrimonio.

**Sakura:**¡Qué cosas dices Shaoran!

Después ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Sakura, para darles la buena noticia al padre de Sakura y no muy buena noticia a Touya.

Cuando le dijeron todo a Fujitaka, él se puso muy feliz y los felicito a ambos. En cambio Touya ...

**Touya:** ¿Como se te ocurre casarte con el infeliz del mocoso?

**Shaoran :** ¿A quien le dijiste mocoso?

**Touya:** Pues a ti, porque no veo ningún otro.

El clima se estaba volviendo bastante tenso entre Shaoran y Touya, y parecía que iba terminar en alguna acción violenta pero de repente...

**Shaoran:** Dime Kinomoto que tengo que hacer para que comprendas que el amor que siento por Sakura es real, que la amo como nunca creí que podría amar a alguien en este mundo.-El rostro del muchacho mostraba seriedad y sinceridad al mismo tiempo esto hizo que Touya se tranquilizara un poco-

**Touya:** ¿Lo que dices es cierto?

**Shaoran :** Claro que es cierto, por eso quiero casarme con Sakura para pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

**Touya:** Esta bien acepto que te cases con mi hermana, pero óyeme bien si la haces sufrir te mato. –Dijo Touya decido y sincero-

**Shaoran:** Nunca haré sufrir a Sakura, te lo prometo.

**Touya:** Muy bien. Entonces bienvenido a la familia.

**Sakura:** Gracias hermano, pero si le llegas a poner una mano encima a Shaoran te las veras conmigo.- Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.-

**Touya:** Si como no.

Luego de llegar a un acuerdo con Touya, Sakura y Shaoran fueron a la cafetería a encontrarse con Tomoyo y el resto de sus amigos y amigas.

Sakura y Shaoran le dieron la buena nueva a sus amigos quienes los felicitaron por su compromiso, aunque al enterarse de la noticia hicieron un gran alboroto y el dueño de la cafetería casi los hecha, por suerte llegaron a un acuerdo y se pudieron quedar allí.

Después de un rato salieron de la cafetería y se dirigían al templo Tskimine, dos presencias los seguían desde que habían salido de ella.

¡Deténganse niños!- les dijo una voz de ultra tumba- su felicidad termina hoy.

**Shaoran:** ¿Quién lo dice?-dijo furioso el muchacho-

Nosotros¿por qué?-salieron dos figuras encapuchadas-

**Shaoran:** ¿quién rayos son?

Pronto lo sabrás- y lanzaron un ataque los jóvenes-

Shaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo lograron esquivar el ataque.

Sakura uso la carta escudo para proteger a Tomoyo y siguió luchando al lado de Shaoran los enemigos eran más fuertes de lo que pensaban y esto le dificultaba mucho las cosas de repente los sujetos lanzaron un ataque tan poderoso que ninguno pudo esquivarlo, cuando el enemigo estaba por dar el golpe final, dos personas más aparecieron y evitaron que el ataque se realizara, Sakura y Shaoran miraban asombrados el poder que esas misteriosas personas tenían, en un ataque de estas personas los dos encapuchados dejaron ver sus rostros Li los reconoció pertenecían a miembros del consejo, Wu y Long eran sus nombres, luego estos desaparecieron. Las dos personas que los habían ayudado se dirigieron a ellos y les dijeron a Sakura que si no abandonaba su bondad en el campo de batalla terminaría muerta, Shaoran les dijo a estas personas que él se haría cargo de las batallas, él no permitiría que Sakura cambie solo por tener que batallar, estas personas asintieron sin no antes advertirle que el camino que había tomado era muy difícil.

Después de esto Sakura y Shaoran iban hacia sus casas cuando Shaoran sintió una voz en su oído que le decía que a su padre lo habían asesinado. Cuando el joven estaba a punto de llegar a su departamento aparecieron de nuevo esas personas encapuchadas.

Wu y Long: Li Shaoran estas acusado de traicionar al consejo por no cumplir con tu misión de recolectar las cartas Clow, debimos haberte dejado morir al igual que a tu padre.

Shaoran estaba confundido, con mucha bronca no podía o no quería creer lo que había escuchado. El consejo de magos lo acusaba de traición y eso no era lo peor, al parecer ciertos miembros renegados del consejo habían dejado morir a su padre.

La mente del muchacho estaba llena de preguntas sin respuesta y conjeturas que jamás había pensado, pero recordando se dio cuenta que antes algunas de estas conjeturas habían pasado por su mente con anterioridad.

**Shaoran:**_"No lo puedo creer, esos idiotas me acusan de traición, cuando yo casi muero en una de las batallas en las cual me involucraron.¿O quizá habrán querido que yo muriera igual que dejaron morir a m padre? Maldición ¿ cómo pudieron¿cómo pudieron, quitarme a mi padre_- Eran los pensamientos del joven-

De pronto se levanto del sillón tomo su campera y salió del apartamento. Necesitaba pensar.

**Shaoran:** Debo tomar un poco de aire, necesito aclarar mis ideas, necesito despejarme un poco.

Ya era tarde Shaoran camino sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Tomoeda, hasta que se encontró parado frente a la casa de Sakura.

**Shaoran:** Ay Sakura, cuanto te amo, si te llegara a pasar algo no se que haría, tu eres la persona que le devolvió un sentido a mi vida, la persona que me enseño que es el amor, un sentimiento que antes de conocerte no poseía.

**Entre tanto en la habitación de Sakura ...**

**Sakura:** Esa es le presencia de Shaoran, pero ¿qué hace aquí y a esta hora?

Sakura bajo de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, la abrió y encontró a Shaoran.

**Sakura:**¿Qué haces aquí Shaoran y a esta hora?

**Shaoran**: Salí a caminar.

**Sakura: **¿No crees qué es un poco tarde para salir a caminar?

Shaoran se quedo en silencio...

**Sakura:** Shaoran tu no estas bien ¿qué te pasa?

**Shaoran:** No te preocupes estoy bien.

**Sakura:** No me mientas, te conozco.

**Shaoran:** Es una larga historia, mañana te la cuento.

En ese instante Shaoran siguió un impulso y abrazo a Sakura muy fuerte.

**Shaoran:** Te amo Sakura- Le dijo el oído-

**Sakura:** Yo también te amo.

**Shaoran:** Gracias por aceptar ser mi futura esposa, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

**Sakura:** Shaoran . . .

**Shaoran:** Tengo miedo Sakura, tengo miedo de perderte, yo no aguantaría la perdida de otra persona que amo.

**Sakura:** No me vas a perder, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, porque te amo.

En ese momento Shaoran se separo un poco de Sakura, tomo el rostro de ella con ambas manos y la beso... muy dulcemente, con ternura y queriendo que ese momento sea eterno.

Luego se separo de ella...

**Shaoran:** Hasta mañana mi amor.

**Sakura:** Hasta mañana ...

Luego Sakura entro a su casa y subió a su habitación, estaba preocupada nunca había visto así a Shaoran.

**Kero:** ¿Qué quería el mocoso?

**Sakura:** ¡Kero!

**Kero:** Lo siento Sakura ... ¿qué te pasa te noto preocupada?

**Sakura:** Es Shaoran.

**Kero:** ¿Te hizo algo?

**Sakura:** ¡Claro que no, pero sabes Kero lo note muy preocupado y decaído.

**Kero:** ¿Y no sabes porque?

**Sakura:** No, no lose. Pero presiento que tiene que ver con esas personas con la que peleamos.

Sakura y Kero siguieron hablando por un buen rato, hasta que cansados se quedaron dormidos.

En otro lugar Shaoran seguía caminando y pensando:

**Shaoran:** _Porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil, debería estar disfrutando todos los momentos que me quedan con Sakura antes de que nos casemos, pero no, ella y yo tenemos nuevos enemigos los cuales además de querer lastimar a Sakura, me dicen que a mi padre lo mataron, realmente necesito un poco de paz._

¿Que te tiene tan afligido y preocupado lobo?- Dijo una voz que salía de la oscuridad de la noche-

**Shaoran:** _Esa voz la conozco_- Pensó el muchacho- ¡Sayto!- Dijo esperando una respuesta-

**Sayto:** Pues claro quien más podía ser.

**Shaoran:** ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Sayto:** Tienes problemas ¿verdad, entonces pienso ayudarte, de ese modo quedaremos a mano. Pero cuéntame que te pasa.

**Shaoran:** Eso no te incumbe, así que lárgate, quiero estar solo.

**Sayto:** Tu no quieres estar solo, te mueres por estar en los brazos de tu amada y olvidar todo a tu alrededor. ¿O me equivoco?.

**Shaoran:** ¡Ya cállate!

**Sayto:** No lo haré; tus problemas tienen que ver con los del consejo, te dije que nunca confiaras en ellos, no tienen escrúpulos, no les importa que métodos tengan que utilizar para lograr su objetivo.

**Shaoran:** Dejaron morir a mi padre.- Dijo conteniendo su llanto-

**Sayto:** Lamento que lo que te dije hace ya 9 años haya sido verdad en cierta parte.

**Shaoran:** No te preocupes por mi no necesito tu lastima.

**Sayto:** ¡Lastima¿de qué estas hablando? a mis padres los asesinaron, por eso puedo comprender lo que sientes. Y también se lo que se siente tener una persona a quien amar que te da las fuerzas para seguir viviendo en cada amanecer y saber que la pueden lastimar es mi mayor temor.

**Shaoran:** Puede que tengas razón, pero yo ya no sé que hacer. Tengo ganas de ir a buscar a esos sujetos y matarlos con mis propias manos, pero me contengo sé que si hago eso no podré volver a ver a Sakura a los ojos.

**Sayto:** Vaya problema que tienes, lamentablemente no puedo darte una opinión al respecto, ya que yo me convertí por así decirlo en un asesino para vengar la muerte de mis padres y estando en ese estado conocí a la persona que más amo.

**Shaoran:** Eso lo sé. Por esa misma razón no quiero que te involucres, no vaya a ser que lastimen a tu amada por ayudarme. Además debo resolver esto yo solo.

**Sayto:** Esta bien se ve que no has cambiado sigues siendo igual de terco, pero aunque yo no te ayude vas a tener aliados bastante fuertes.

**Shaoran:** ¿A quienes te refieres?

**Sayto:** Pronto te enteraras.

Luego Sayto se marcho y Li se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho, quizás esas personas que lo estaban ayudando a él y a Sakura podrían ser sus aliados.

El joven muchacho siguió caminando sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que llego al templo Tsukimine, ahí se quedo hasta el amanecer.

-Vaya ya amaneció, lo mejor es volver a casa debo prepararme para ir a la preparatoria.

Shaoran llego a su casa se cambio y fue a buscar a Sakura como habían acordado después de sufrir los ataques.

Las primeras horas de clases pasaron rápido, así llego la campana del receso.

La profesora de física observa el partido de fútbol que se estaba desarrollando en el patio de la preparatoria . . .

**Profesora:** _Hay como me gustaría jugar fútbol tengo tantas ganas que no me puedo contener._- Un balón de fútbol que cayo justo delante de sus pies interrumpió sus pensamientos-

**Alumno:** Disculpe profesora puede alcanzarnos el balón.

**Profesora:**_ ¡Maldición! no puedo con mi genio-_pensó-Alumno vaya a la portería porque en ese lugar va a tener que ir a buscar el balón- Después de esto pateo el balón y este entro en la portería marcando un verdadero golazo.

**Alumnos:** WAU,WAU, genial, bravo-Esta palabras de los asombrados espectadores fueron seguidos por numerosos aplausos.

**Profesora:** Gracias, muchas gracias, pero esto solo es el comienzo, alumnos creo no ver conveniente en que juegue con ustedes ¿verdad?

Así la profesora, empezó a jugar con los chicos ninguno podía quitarle el balón, los que observaban el partido estaban asombrados, en eso llegan Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran. Este ultimo les pregunto que estaba pasando y ellos le comentaron lo de la profesora, Li la observo y de inmediato entro a la cancha, con una impresionante barrida le quito el balón a la profesora.

**Alumnos:** No cabe duda que el capitán del equipo de fútbol es un excelente jugador.

**Shaoran:** Profesora necesito hablar con usted.

**Profesora:** Esta bien.

Luego, ambos se retiraron del campo de juego, Shaoran paso por al lado de Sakura y Tomoyo como si estas no existieran,(el muchacho estaba envuelto en sus pensamientos),llegaron a la terraza de la preparatoria . . .

**Shaoran:** Muy bien se termino el juego profesora o mejor dicho Axia.

Profesora: Disculpe alumno Li no se a que se refiere.

**Shaoran:** No te hagas la desentendida Axia, porque se perfectamente que eres tu .-dijo enfadado-

**Profesora:** Le vuelvo a repetir alumno, usted me esta confundiendo con alguien más.

**Shaoran**: No seas hipócrita la única persona que puede jugar fútbol de esa manera eres tu, fuiste mi entrenadora cuando iba a la primaria, es imposible que no te reconociera cuando hiciste esa demostración en el patio de la preparatoria.

Cuando la profesora estaba a punto de contestar, alguien apareció . . .

Es inútil seguir mintiendo, ya que por tu descuido Li te descubrió.-dijo un joven-

**Shaoran:** ¿León!

**León:** ¡Hola Li! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad?

**Shaoran:** No lo puedo creer.

**Sakura:** Shaoran ¿conoces a la profesora?

**Profesora:** Uy, llego la policía.

**Shaoran:** Muy graciosa; si la conozco, ella y el sujeto que la acompaña son amigos de mi hermana Fanren, aunque el verdadero nombre de la profesora es Axia y su apariencia no es la que ves.

**Sakura:** Ya veo.

**Shaoran:**_ Ahora entiendo lo que quiso decir Sayto.- _pensó el muchacho-

**Profesora:** _Sabia que no se iba quedar Hong Kong.-_pensaba-Creo que esta conversación hay que dejarla para más tarde ya que el receso esta por terminar.

Horas después . . .

El grupo se encontraba en el templo Tsukimine cuando sintieron 2 presencias muy poderosas.

Long: Vaya,vaya,vaya veo que las cucarachas de León y Axia aún siguen con vida.

Axia: Si para su desgracia, porque lo que no nos mata nos vuelve más fuerte.

Wu: Eso lo veremos . . .

Comenzaron una batalla impresionante, Tomoyo estaba protegida por un campo de energía, mientras los demás peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, en un descuido atacaron a Sakura haciendo que perdiera mucha energía, luego de esto Wu y Long dijeron unas palabras y se marcharon.

**Shaoran:** Sakura te encuentras bien.

**Sakura:** Si, eso creo.

Alejados del grupo . . .

**Axia:** León.

**León**: Si, dime.

**Axia:** Le hicieron un hechizo para quitarle energía, debemos estar atentos.

Después de que Sakura recuperara la totalidad de sus fuerzas, Shaoran la llevo hasta su casa.

**A la mañana siguiente . . .**

Sakura se sentía débil y desganada, sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco e iba perdiendo la conciencia, de repente se desmayo, estaba a punto de caer al suelo, pero Shaoran la atrapo a tiempo.

¡Sakura!-Grito Shaoran desesperado-

Todos en el salón voltearon a ver que sucedía. Y murmuraban :

¿Qué le pasara¿Estará bien?

**Tomoyo:** Sakura ¿qué te pasa? responde por favor.

**Profesora:** Señorita Daidouji, joven Li ayúdenme a llevar a la señorita Kinomoto a la enfermería.

Por favor alumnos, pórtense bien mientras regreso.

Así los 4 de dirigieron a la enfermería, mientras caminaban hacia ella, Li que llevaba en sus brazos a Sakura preguntaba:

¿Qué te pasa Sakura¿ por qué no despiertas?-Su rostro reflejaba toda su preocupación-

**Profesora:** Li, debes tranquilizarte estas demasiado nervioso.

**Tomoyo:** La profesora tiene razón, debes tranquilizarte.

**Shaoran:** No puedo tranquilizarme, Sakura no reacciona.

Después de esta conversación llegaron a la enfermería.

**Doctora:** ¡Vaya¿qué le sucede a esta muchacha?

**Profesora:** Se desmayo mientras estaba en la clase.

**Doctora:** Ya veo, bueno vamos a ver que tiene, por favor joven retírese de la habitación.

**Shaoran**¿Eh¿por qué?

**Profesora:** Vamos alumno Li, dejemos que la doctora realice su trabajo, por cierto ¿se puede quedar la señorita Daidouji a acompañar a la alumna Kinomoto?

**Doctora:** Esta bien.

La profesora se llevo a Li fuera de la habitación, un poco contra la voluntad del muchacho, ya que quería saber que le pasaba a su amada Sakura.

Después, la profesora lo miro fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa un tanto picara y le pregunto, no como la profesora de física sino como Axia:

**Axia:** Espero que tu no tengas nada que ver con el desmayo de Sakura.

**Shaoran:** ¿y yo¿por qué?

**Axia:** Un pajarito me contó que hace unos días atrás no llegaste a dormir a tu casa.

**Shaoran:** Oye, oye ¿qué estas insinuando?

**Axia:** Y a ti ¿qué te parece?. Mira que yo no tengo ningún problema en decírtelo.

**Shaoran:** ¿Decirme qué? Tienes pruebas de algo.

Cuando Axia o la profesora o como quieran decirle estaba a punto de responderle Dios sabe que cosa, la doctora salió de la enfermería para darle el diagnostico.

**Doctora:** Bueno ya examina a la señorita Kinomoto.

**Shaoran:** ¿Y qué tiene?

**Doctora:** Solo le bajo la presión, además de estar cansada y no haber desayunado nada.

**Profesora:** Entonces fue un susto.

**Doctora:** Si, así es.

**Shaoran:** ¿Puedo pasar a verla doctora?

**Doctora:** Sí, pero solo unos momentos ella necesita descansar.

Shaoran se dirigió al interior de la enfermería mientras la profesora y la doctora se quedaron charlando a fuera de ella.

**Profesora:** Disculpe doctora ¿en verdad¿solo era eso lo que tenia la señorita Kinomoto?

**Doctora:** Sí, solo era eso¿por qué lo pregunta?

**Profesora:** Por nada en especial.

La doctora se retiro a la enfermería y la profesora se dirigió hacia el patio del colegio, allí encontró a León . . .

**León:** Oye ¿por qué no te transformas? No me acostumbro a la apariencia que adquieres cuando te transformas en Reiko.

**Profesora:** Esta bien.- El cuerpo de la profesora se envolvió en una brillante luz y consigo una brisa bastante fría, una vez que la luz y la brisa se esfumaron apareció Axia.

**Axia:** Te molesta la figura de Reiko¿te recuerda a alguna chica que conociste en tus viajes?

**León:** ¿Por qué eres tan molesta, no te basto con molestar a Li.

**Axia:**¡Callate! León, que cuando la situación lo amerita yo soy la más seria de los dos, además lo de Li es solo para que su mente de despeje un poco. Esta demasiado estresado.

**León:** Tienes razón y odio que la tengas. Pero porque le preguntaste a la doctora si era solo eso, no creerás que Li . . .

**Axia:** No seas idiota, solo lo preguntaba porque creía que además de quitarle energía a Sakura, el enemigo pudo haberla envenenado. Además estoy preocupada por el mensaje que nos dieron acerca de la batalla.

**León :** No te preocupes todo va estar bien.

**Axia:** Eso espero.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería . . .

**Shaoran:** ¿Ya te encuentras mejor Sakura?

**Sakura:** Sí, pero aún estoy un poco agotada.

**Tomoyo:** Vaya susto que nos diste.

**Sakura:** Vamos, no fue para tanto.

**Shaoran:** Aunque, no lo fuera me preocupe mucho por ti.

Ya entrada la tarde, la doctora le dio el alta a Sakura, Tomoyo se despidió de esta ya que iría a un concurso con los del coro. Shaoran la acompaño hasta su casa, aún seguía muy preocupado por lo sucedido.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

_Li Shaoran:_

_A llegado el día de la batalla en la cual se decidirá si vives o mueres. Esperamos que no te acobardes ya que sino tu amada sufrirá las consecuencias, el combate se llevare a cabo en el patio de la preparatoria al mediodía del día de la fecha, elegimos este horario para que tengamos publico, que se pueden transformar en victimas si sale algo mal, por cierto mejor que vengas solo, sin ninguno de esos guardianes buenos para nada que entreno tu padre._

_Atte: Wu y Long._

Era lo que decía la carta que se encontraba en el banco de Li, y que para su desgracia Sakura había encontrado y leído.

¿Qué dice esa carta? Esta escrita en chino antiguo.-dijo una voz detrás de Sakura-

**Sakura:** ¡Shaoran¿qué haces aquí?

**Shaoran:** A ver, dame esa carta.

**Sakura:** No, solo son unas notas que Yue me dio, porque sabes estoy estudiando chino antiguo, para entender más hechizos que pueden ayudarnos con los nuevos enemigos.- Dijo nerviosa la joven-

**Shaoran:** No me mientas, esa carta es para mi, y me cita a una pelea.

**Sakura:** Shaoran ...

**Shaoran:** Sakura vete con Kerberos y Yue, duerme a los estudiantes con sueño, yo me encargare de ellos y por favor no intervengas.

**Sakura:** Pero yo quiero ayudarte.

**Shaoran:** No Sakura vete de aquí, si te quedas te pueden hacer daño y eso no me lo perdonaría.

**Sakura:** Y tu crees que yo me perdonaría si te pasara algo sabiendo que pude ayudarte.

**Shaoran:** Por favor entiende, lo único que quiero es protegerte, porque tu eres demasiado valiosa para mi.

**Sakura:** Yo también quiero protegerte, porque no lo entiendes, yo te amo; no seas tan orgulloso, no puedes con todo tu solo, es bueno pedir ayuda, debes en cuando .

**Shaoran:** Perdóname Sakura- Después de decir estas palabras golpeo a la joven detrás de la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente- Axia ven aquí.

**Axia:** ¿Qué necesita joven?

**Shaoran:** Llévate a Sakura lejos de aquí y protégela, yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes.

**Axia:** Como ordene joven.

Cuando Axia se estaba por retirar Li la detuvo.

**Shaoran:** Axia espera duerme a todos los alumnos y pon un campo de fuerza para protegerlos, ya que tendré una batalla, y por cierto no quiero que intervengas.

**Axia:** Esta bien joven.

Luego como se lo había pedido Li, Axia durmió a todos los alumnos y coloco un campo de fuerza.

**Shaoran:** Ya te puedes retirar, por favor cuida mucho a Sakura, sabes bien lo que significa para mi.

**Axia:** Si lo se, pero recuerde que tiene que salir victorioso de esa batalla, porque ella lo estará esperando.

**Shaoran:** Lo se.

Con la responsabilidad que le asignaron, Axia se retiro, con una Sakura inconsciente, que cuando despertara pediría explicaciones de lo sucedido y si le llegaba a pasar algo a Shaoran más que explicaciones exigiría las razones por las cuales no lo habían ayudado. Con esos pensamientos llego a donde se encontraba León ...

**León:** ¿Qué haces aquí Axia¿qué le paso a la señorita Kinomoto?

**Axia:** Li la dejo inconsciente.-Dijo mientras depositaba a Sakura en un sofá.-

**León: **Pero ¿por qué, él nunca le haría daño.

**Axia:** Fue para protegerla del enemigo.

**León:** Tendrá una batalla con los del consejo.

**Axia:** Si, y yo pienso ayudarle si tiene dificultades, aunque él me lo haya prohibido.

**León:** Pueden matarlos a ambos, esos sujetos no van a fallar esta vez.

**Axia:** No te preocupes León tengo un arma secreta-Dijo mientras se tocaba el brazo derecho- Así que lo único que debes hacer tu es proteger y cuidar a la señorita Kinomoto en mi ausencia.

**León:** Muy bien, entonces ten cuidado y descuida yo protegeré a la muchacha.

**Volviendo a la preparatoria ...**

La hora de la batalla se acerca, Li para proteger a sus compañeros los llevo a todos al gimnasio de la preparatoria.

El reloj ya anunciaba las 12:00 del mediodía y el joven Shaoran se preparaba para una de las batallas más importantes de su vida ...

Con que no te acobardaste Li Shaoran, veo que eres igual de impertinente que tu padre.- dijeron un par de voces-

**Shaoran:** No se metan con mi padre proyecto de personas.

**Wu y Long:** Como te atreves a faltarnos el respeto de esa manera. Toma.- Y le lanzaron un rayo de color rojo-

**Shaoran:** ¡Maldición! – Li lo esquivo con dificultad y al ver el daño que había provocado en el suelo agradeció haber podido esquivarlo, porque sino se habría visto en graves dificultades-

**Wu y Long:** Te salvaste por muy poco, pero con el próximo ataque no tendrás tanta suerte. Ja, Ja, Ja,.

**Shaoran :** Desgraciados. ¡Dios del trueno ven!.

**Wu y Long:** Crees que con ese ataque insignificante puedes hacernos daño, muchacho idiota.

**Shaoran:** Aunque no lo crean lograre vencerlos- En ese instante Li se lanzo sobre sus enemigos- Tomen- dijo lanzando un ataque-.

**Wu y Long:** Estas loca como se te ocurre Atacar de frente a tu enemigo, de esa manera nos haces más fácil el trabajo de matarte.

**Shaoran:** No lo creo.

**Wu y Long:** ¿Dónde esta? desapareció.

**Shaoran:** No desaparecí, aquí estoy.

**Wu y Long:** ¡Auch! –Li le dio una patada bastante fuerte a los dos-

**Shaoran:** Soy alguien al que no deben subestimar.

**Wu y Long:** Nos la vas a pagar mocoso infeliz. ¡Fuerzas oscuras vengan a nosotros!

**Shaoran:** ¿Qué, ese tipo de magia este prohibido.

**Wu:** ¿De verdad, pues a mi no me importa.

**Shaoran:** Ah,ah,haaaaaaaaahhhhaaahah- La fuerza oscura golpeo el cuerpo del joven, haciendo que este cayera al suelo casi inconsciente-

**Long:** No que muy valiente, mira como te ha dejado este golpe- Después de esto Long sujeto a Shaoran...- Oye Wu porque no lo matamos de una vez.

**Wu:** Con mucho gusto compañero- Luego el sujeto empezó a darle una verdadera paliza a Li, que no podía moverse-

**Shaoran :** Malditos suéltenme no sean cobardes- Decía un Li casi moribundo-

**Wu:** Creo que es hora del golpe de gracia- Entonces desenfundo su espada para cortarle la cabeza a Li- ¡Muere Li Shaoran!

¡Eso jamás lo permitiré, desgraciados¡Rayo congelante!- Axia hacia su oportuna aparición-

**Wu y Long:** Maldita, que rayos haces aquí.

**Axia:** Protegiendo a mi amo Li de tramposos como ustedes.

**Wu y Long:** Dijimos que tenias que venir sin acompañantes, ahora sufrirás las consecuencias.-le decían a Li mientras lo tiraban al suelo-

**Shaoran:** Axia aléjate déjame solo – Dijo casi sin energías-

**Axia:** Eso nunca.

**Wu y Long:** Morirás Axia y también la maestra de cartas.

**Axia:** ¿De verdad? Ustedes dos y quien más van a lograr eso.- Mientras descubría su brazo derecho- Porque saben este lindo dragón no dice lo mismo- Axia tenia el dibujo de un dragón blanco-

**Wu y Long:** Desgraciada como pudiste.

**Axia:** Dragón de las nieves acaba con el enemigo.

El Dragón ataco a los dos sujetos haciendo que estos desaparecieran, entonces Axia fue a socorrer a Li brindándole un poco de su energía, para que se repusiera.

El patio del colegio había quedado devastado, al igual que otras estructuras de la preparatoria, el conjuro para dormir a los estudiantes que había invocado Axia estaba desapareciendo . . .

**Axia:** Li¿te encuentras mejor?

**Li:** Si, pero ¿qué van a pensar los demás cuando despierten?

**Axia:** No te preocupes, colocare en sus memorias que hubo una bomba en la preparatoria y que estallo, eso explicara los daños y porque se encontraban el gimnasio.

¡Shaoran!- Se escucho-

**Axia:** Conozco esa voz.

**Shaoran:** ¡Sakura¿qué haces aquí?

**Axia:** León, eres un idiota, te dije que la cuidaras.

**León:** No pude detenerla, sino la dejaba venir era capaz de matarme.

**Axia:** Que estupideces dices, ella es incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien.

Mientras Axia y León seguían discutiendo, en otro lugar Sakura y Shaoran estaban mirándose fijamente sin emitir palabra alguna, hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio...

**Sakura:** ¿Estas bien Shaoran?- dijo conteniendo las ganas de ir a abrazarlo-

**Shaoran:** Sí Sakura, pero no deberías haber venido, te dije que no quería que intervinieras.

**Sakura:** Shaoran, yo me preocupe por ti como puedes decirme eso.

**Shaoran:** Te lo dije porque no quiero que te ocurra nada malo, además no quiero que intervengas en mis asuntos.

**Sakura:** ¿Tus asuntos, para tu información esto nos incumbe a los dos. Ay Shaoran eres un verdadero idiota- Luego de decir esto se echo a correr-

**Shaoran: **¡Sakura, espera por favor, perdóname!-Decía desesperado el muchacho, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sakura ya no lo escuchaba-

**León:** Parece que ahora tienes un problema bastante más grave que la batalla con el enemigo-Dijo mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Li-

**Shaoran:** Si, eso creo.

**Al día siguiente.**

Ding Don, Ding Don- Era el timbre de la mansión Daiduoji- Si¿quién es?

**Profesora:** Soy Reiko Nakamura profesora de física de la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji.

**Sirvienta:** Espere un momento por favor –La sirvienta fue a abrirle la puerta- Pase por favor.

**Profesora:** Muchas gracias.

Una vez dentro de la casa se encontró con Sonomi y está le dijo que Tomoyo estaba cansada por el viaje y que no podía atenderla, pero . . .

Madre, descuida, voy a atender a la profesora, ya que se molesto en venir- Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras-

**Sonomi: **Esta bien hija.

**Tomoyo:** Por favor nos puede llevar dos tasa de té al estudio-Le dijo a la sirvienta-

Una vez en el estudio, a la joven le llamo la atención, la cara de preocupación de la profesora.

**Tomoyo:** ¿Qué le sucede profesora, la noto preocupada.

**Profesora:** Son Li y Sakura.

**Tomoyo:** ¿Qué les paso?

**Profesora:** Se pelearon.

**Tomoyo:** Ya veo¿pero por qué?

**Profesora:** Por no entenderse, es decir por tonterías. Y lamentablemente si el enemigo se llega a enterar de esta situación se aprovechara de ella ¿por qué usted debe estar enterada de lo que paso, no es cierto?

**Tomoyo:** Si lo se, pero lo que hizo Li no fue lo correcto, Sakura solo quería ayudarlo.

**Profesora: **Tiene razón, pero el joven Li lo hizo para protegerla, la idea que le pueda pasar algo lo atormenta, él ya perdió a su padre, no soportaría perder a Sakura.

**Tomoyo:** Bueno ¿entonces que podemos hacer, porque supongo qué ya tiene una idea ¿sino no hubiera venido aquí?

**Profesora: **Si tengo una, pero necesitare su ayuda.

**Tomoyo:** Entonces hable.

**Profesora:** Usted tiene una cabaña en el bosque que se encuentra fuera de la ciudad ¿verdad?

**Tomoyo:** Si así es.

**Profesora:** Bueno, entonces el plan es que usted lleve a Kinomoto a ese lugar y yo me encargare de llevar a Li. Por el resto, no se preocupe yo me encargo. Confié en mi.

**Tomoyo:** Esta bien pero . . .

**Profesora:** No se preocupe si algo llegara a pasar yo me hago responsable de todo y la desligo de cualquier responsabilidad.

Después de diagramar los últimos detalles del plan, todo estaba listo para que Shaoran y Sakura se reconciliaran.

Tomoyo a donde vamos-dijo Sakura, mientras observaba el camino desde la ventana del auto-

**Tomoyo:** Tranquila amiga, pronto lo sabrás.

**En otro lugar . . .**

Vamos joven Li, no sea terco la hará bien despejarse un poco-le dijo Axia-

**Shaoran:** No tengo ganas, no vez que me siento mal, fui un idiota por tratar a Sakura de esa manera, ahora estoy a punto de perderla sino la perdí ya.

**Axia:** Por dios Li, no seas tan pesimista, fue solo una discusión, toda pareja tiene alguna de vez en cuando, por eso seria bueno que me acompañes, de esa manera tomaras un poco de aire que te ayudara a aclarar tus ideas. Di que sí.

**Shaoran:** Esta bien.

Volvamos con la maestra de cartas. . .

Bueno Sakura, ya llegamos-Dijo Tomoyo bajando del auto-

**Sakura:** Este lugar es precioso Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo:** Si lo se, aquí te podrás relajar.

**Sakura:** Tu crees.

**Tomoyo:** Si, es más porque no sales a caminar, te hará bien.

**Sakura:** Muy bien, te haré caso.

Así Sakura salió a caminar por el bosque, pero no se imaginaba con quien se iba a encontrar.

¿Ya llegamos?- dijo Li desganado-

**Axia:** Si así es y para que te despejes, porque no vas a caminar un poco por el bosque.

**Shaoran:** Esta bien. Regresare en un rato porque pronto anochecerá.

Mientras Li se alejaba Axia saco su celular y llamo a Tomoyo.

**Axia:** Señorita Daiduoji, ya puede irse el plan esta en marcha . . .

Sakura caminaba muy alegre por el bosque, pensando en que tenia que hablar con Shaoran, cuando de repente distinguió una figura en el camino . . .

Shaoran-fue la palabra que se le cruzo por la mente y por alguna extraña razón empezó a correr para alejarse de ahí, pero . . .

Ayayaayayayy, me duele mucho-Sakura se había tropezado lastimándose el tobillo-

**Shaoran:** ¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunto, sin imaginar que la persona era Sakura-

**Sakura:** ¿Shaoran?

**Shaoran:** ¿Sakura?

**Sakura y Shaoran:** ¿Qué haces aquí!

**Shaoran:** Eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es ver como esta tu pie. A ver déjame ver- dijo desviando su mirada un poco y luego dirigiéndola al pie de Sakura-

**Sakura:** Esta bien- dijo algo sonrojada-

**Shaoran:** Tienes un corte y parece que se puede infectar, pero no es la más grave; cuando aprieto aquí te duele- mientras apretaba un poco su tobillo-

**Sakura:** Sí, me duele, me duele mucho Shaoran.

**Shaoran:** Lo más probable es que sea un esguince, así no vas a poder caminar.

**Sakura:** Pero debo regresar con Tomoyo.

**Shaoran :** No te preocupes, yo te llevare.

**Sakura:** ¿Pero como?

**Shaoran:** Te cargare.

**Sakura:** ¿Eh?- En ese instante Shaoran hizo un movimiento rápido, con el cual Sakura se encontraba en sus brazos-

**Shaoran:** Nos vamos.

**Sakura:** . . . Sí.

Sakura estaba totalmente roja y no podía ver a Shaoran a la cara. El camino hacia la cabaña de Tomoyo era un poco largo, y en el transcurso ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna, llegaron a esta casi de noche.

**Shaoran:** ¿ Es aquí?

**Sakura:** Sí.

Ambos entraron a la cabaña . . .

**Sakura:** Tomoyo ¿dónde estas?

**Shaoran:** Parece que no hay nadie- Li miro una mesa que estaba cerca y vio un papel que decía Sakura- Oye Sakura toma el papel que esta arriba de la mesa, parece que Tomoyo te dejo un recado.

**Sakura:** Sí parece la letra de Tomoyo.

**Shaoran:** Bueno, luego la lees, ahora dime donde queda tu habitación.

**Sakura:** ¿Eh?- dijo algo sonrojada-

**Shaoran :** Debes recostarte para descansar.

**Sakura:** Queda subiendo las escaleras-recuperando su color natural-

**Shaoran:** Entonces allí es donde te debo dejar.

Shaoran subió a Sakura a su habitación y la recostó en su cama.

**Shaoran:** ¿Donde esta el baño?

**Sakura:** ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**Shaoran:** Porque debo encontrar algunas vendas y algún antiséptico, para curar tus heridas.

**Sakura:** Hay uno abajo.

**Shaoran:** Enseguida vuelvo a curar tus heridas..

Sakura se quedo sola en la habitación y comenzó a leer la carta que le dejo Tomoyo y decía así:

_Sakura, disculpa por haberme ido, pero surgieron unos problemas en la empresa y mi mamá me pidió ayuda, mañana por la mañana iré por ti o más tardar por la tarde, creo que estar sola te ayudara a pensar y aclarar tus problemas con Shaoran. Aprovecha el tiempo amiga._

_Atte: Tomoyo._

Mientras tanto abajo . . .

No puede ser- decía un desesperado Li que no podía encontrar lo que buscaba-

Ring Ring- sonó su celular-¿qué puede ser?-se pregunto.

El celular tenia un mensaje de texto y decía:

Li lo siento me surgió un problema y tuve que regresar a la ciudad, no te preocupes no es nada grave, disfruta tu estadía es este bello lugar. Chao.

**Shaoran:** ¿Qué raro?.-Dijo Li mientras seguía buscando las vendas y el antiséptico-

¡Por fin los encontré!-exclamo Li- Ahora debo ir a curar a Sakura.

Li subió rápidamente las escaleras para llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba Sakura.

**Shaoran:** Ya llegue, Sakura ahora con esto voy a poder curar bien tus heridas.

**Sakura:** Gracias, pero ¿crees que me dolerá mucho?

**Shaoran:** Claro que no . Por cierto ¿qué decía la nota que te dejo Tomoyo?

**Sakura:** Decía que surgieron problemas en la empresa y su madre le pidió ayuda.

**Shaoran:** Bueno, vamos haber como esta está herida.- Li observo bien la herida y descubrió que había algo más-Ay, Sakura tienes una espina en la herida, lamentablemente este tipo de espinas tiene una sustancia un tanto venenosa.

**Sakura:** ¿Qué tan venenosa es?-Dijo asustada-

**Shaoran:** Tranquila no te asustes, lo único que te producirá es un poco de fiebre.

Bien, ya termine, tu herida esta curada.

**Sakura:** Gracias de nuevo Shaoran.

**Shaoran:** Sakura quería pedirte perdón por la forma que te trate el otro día, me comporte como un verdadero idiota, no quise lastimarte, se que fue mi error por no comprenderte, creo que a veces me excedo en la manera de protegerte.

**Sakura: **Amor, tu no fuiste el único culpable de esa pelea yo también asumo mi responsabilidad. Por eso te disculpo y pido que tu también me disculpes.

**Shaoran:** Claro que te disculpo, pero la culpa fue mía.

Luego se besaron dulcemente, y siguieron charlando por un buen rato, pero Sakura cada vez se iba sintiendo un poco más débil, ya que comenzaba a tener fiebre.

**Sakura:** Shaoran por favor me haces un té, creo que me hará bien porque estoy teniendo un poco de fiebre.

**Shaoran:** Por supuesto ahora lo preparo.

Shaoran bajo a prepararle el té a Sakura. preocupado un poco por su estado.

**Shaoran :** Sakura aquí tienes el té que me pediste .

**Sakura:** Gracias, Shaoran...

**Shaoran :** Dime.

**Sakura:** No te vallas quédate con migo hasta que me recupere.

**Shaoran:** Claro que si, eso no tienes que ni pedírmelo.

El sol ya había salido anunciando un nuevo día, un pequeño rayo de luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación golpeando el rostro del joven que aún permanecía dormido . . . .

Mmmm, parece que me quede dormido; ¿Sakura!... –la joven dormía sobre su pecho-¿qué hago aquí con ella y sin ... mi camisa.

En ese instante Sakura despierta . . .

Mmm, ya amaneció, que bien dormí.- la muchacha aún seguía media dormida-

**Shaoran:** Sakura . . .

**Sakura:**¿Shaoran¿qué haces...- La chica quedo en silencio, pero su mente estaba llena de preguntas-_¿Qué hacíamos Shaoran y yo durmiendo juntos¿qué paso anoche? y ¿por qué no recuerdo nada?_

El joven chino también formulaba preguntas muy similares en su mente . . .

¿Qué rayos paso con Sakura¡porqué no tengo la camisa puesta? Dios ¿porqué no recuerdo nada?

El silencio seguía extendiéndose haciendo que el clima se volviera un poco tenso, hasta que Shaoran rompió el silencio . . .

Sakura, no quiero que lo tomes a mal, ni que te enfades o pienses que soy un patán o algo por el estilo, pero necesito hacerte una pregunta.

**Sakura:** Dime.

**Shaoran:**¿Qué paso anoche entre nosotros?

**Sakura:**¿Eh, creo que nada, lo que sucede es que no lo recuerdo.

**Shaoran:** Yo tampoco recuerdo nada y eso me inquieta bastante. Además no me puedo explicar por que no tengo la camisa puesta.

**Sakura:** Estas seguro que ¿no recuerdas nada Shaoran?

**Shaoran:** Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estábamos charlando.

**Sakura:** A decir verdad también es eso lo ultimo que recuerdo.

**Shaoran**: Sakura ¿por qué ninguno de los dos recuerda nada?

**Sakura:** Eso no lo se. Pero tengo bien en claro que nadie se tiene que enterar de que pasamos la noche juntos, porque empezarían a decir cosas que no son y si se entera mi hermano . . .

**Shaoran:** Me mataría.

**Sakura:** Tienes razón.

**Shaoran:** Bueno ahora lo mejor es prepararnos para regresar a Tomoeda.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la cabaña . . .

Axia ¿qué haces aquí?

**Axia:** Nada en particular León¿el asunto es qué haces tu?

**León:** Yo solo salí a correr como todas las mañanas.

Los días pasaron sin novedad alguna, Sakura y Shaoran aún no recordaban que había pasado esa noche en la cabaña, además no le habían dicho nada a nadie como lo habían acordado. Ese pequeño secreto no era lo peor, un día negro se acercaba para los dos jóvenes y las personas que los rodeaban.

Era un hermoso amanecer del mes de Julio, los rayos del sol tocaban suelo anunciando el comienzo del día, pero existía una gran duda ¿seria el comienzo de un nuevo día o el ultimo en la vida de nuestros protagonistas?.

Sakura se levantaba como todos las mañanas con el tiempo justo para ir a la preparatoria, en la sala de la casa la esperaba un Shaoran ansioso para que bajara, que miraba impacientemente el reloj, como queriendo que el tiempo transcurriera más lento para evitar llegar tarde a las clases del día.

Con respecto a lo que había pasado en la cabaña, ambos decidieron no hablar más del tema seria algo frustrante y sin sentido ya que ninguno recordaba nada de lo sucedido por más que hicieran todo el esfuerzo por recordar. Aunque Sakura tuviera la solución en su poder, ir al lugar donde estuvieron y utilizar la carta _El regreso_ y ver que había pasado. Pero esa opción la descartaron, si realmente hubiera pasado algo trascendental en sus vidas esa noche, tendrían que recodarlo por ellos mismos.

Después de unos minutos Sakura bajo de su habitación y ambos se dirigieron a la preparatoria. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y por surte ya se habían terminado.

Sakura y Shaoran caminaban de regreso a sus respectivas casas, tomados de la mano y charlando.

**Sakura:** Cuantas cosas han pasado es este ultimo tiempo ¿verdad?

**Shaoran:** Así es, pero parece que poco a poco todo esta volviendo a la normalidad.

**Sakura:** Tienes razón, Oye ahora que todo esta un poco más tranquilo deberíamos empezar a planear nuestra boda.

**Shaoran:** Es verdad, también hay que pensar en el lugar para la luna de miel, donde viviremos y muchas otras cosas.

**Sakura:** Espera un según¿ como que donde viviremos? tenemos tu departamento.

**Shaoran:** Yo quiero darte algo mejor, por cierto ya pensé los lugares donde pasaremos la luna de miel, que te parece Europa y el caribe.

**Sakura:** No te parece mucho.

**Shaoran:** Para nada.

Que bonito se ven a las personas cundo están enamoradas, lastima que tanta felicidad acabe enseguida.- dijo Long, acompañado por Wu-

**Shaoran:** Pensé que Axia había logrado que desistieran de su actitud.

Wu: Tu no piensas así que cállate.- y les lanzo un ataque-

Li pudo proteger a Sakura con sus poderes. Los ataques y contraataques eran constantes, ambos jóvenes estaban perdiendo sus energías en especial Sakura, las cosas ya estaban llegando a un punto critico, pero para la suerte de la pareja llegaron a ayudarlos Yue, Axia, Kerberos y León, con esto las cosas mejoraron al principio, pero Wu y Long usaban magia prohibida y ese factor le estaba dando una ventaja bastante considerable, Axia intento usar su dragón nuevamente, ahora este era negro lo que significaba que había alcanzado su máximo poder, pero no logro el efecto deseado, las cosas se complicaron cuando Li recibió un ataque y quedo inconsciente . . .

¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Shaoran-

Estas en la puerta que divide el cielo del infierno.

**Shaoran:** ¡Sayto!

**Sayto:** Ay nunca creí que todo esto llegara a este punto, pero bueno... sabes tengo que decirte algo.

**Shaoran:** Dime.

**Sayto:** Sakura Kinomoto esta esperando un hijo tuyo.

**Shaoran:** ¿Qué!

**Sayto:** Lo que escuchaste no te hagas el desentendido, además el nuevo objetivo de Wu y Long es evitar que ese chico nazca.

Li se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, realmente si había pasado algo esa noche y ese bebe supuestamente era el resultado.

**Shaoran:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Sayto:** Eso no importa, tu objetivo es proteger a esa mujer y tu hijo, no permitas que suceda lo mismo que paso con tu padre.

**Shaoran :** Eso jamás lo permitiré, pero antes que nada debo salir de aquí.

**Sayto:** No te preocupes, yo te sacare pero debo decirte algo más, ni se te ocurra comentar lo que te dije, pelea con todas tus fuerzas pero no digas la razón.

**Shaoran:** ¿Por qué?

**Sayto:** Porque pueden aplicar un conjuro y destruirte con esa información.

**Shaoran:** Esta bien, pero sácame de aquí.

Sayto hizo un movimiento con las manos y abrió un portal, en el cual Li se metió sin dudar ni siquiera un instante . . .

**Sayto:** Espero que la entrenadora sepa lo que esta haciendo.

Una gran luz apareció en medio del campo de batalla, de la cual apareció un Li Shaoran rodeado de un aura muy poderosa, de inmediato ataco a Wu y Long dejándolos malheridos.

**Wu:** ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? de donde saco tanto poder.

**Long:** Wu es el mismo poder que hace 9 años.

**Wu:** Eso significa que perdió el control y puede llegar a matarnos.

**Shaoran:** Así es Wu y Long, y créanme ganas no me faltan.

**León:** Axia que rayos has hecho, lograste que Li perdiera el control.

**Axia:** León tranquilízate, el muchacho sabe lo que esta haciendo.

Sakura miraba atónita lo que pasaba no podía creer que Shaoran tuviera tanto poder oculto; Li siguió atacando sin piedad a sus enemigo hasta que en momento dado . . .

**Shaoran:** Axia prepárate vamos a sellar sus poderes para siempre.

Y así ocurrió, sellaron los poderes de Wu y Long. Shaoran estaba agotado y se dirigía a donde estaba Sakura, pero Axia lo detuvo.

**Axia:** Espera un momento debes saber algo.

**Shaoran**¿Qué?

**Axia:** Lo que te dijo Sayto es mentira, lamentablemente era la única de expulsar todo tu poder era haciéndote enfadar, teniendo otra razón más importante con la cual pelear y vencer.

**Shaoran:** Porque no me sorprende, pero dime tu borraste mis recuerdos y los de Sakura ¿verdad?

**Axia:** Así es, necesitaba una cuartada.

**Shaoran:** Entonces devuélvemelos, necesito saber que paso.

**Axia:** Esta bien.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Axia hizo un movimiento y un has de luz ilumino su mano.

**Axia:** Ya esta.

**Shaoran:** Gracias ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

**Axia:** Si.

**Shaoran :** ¿Tu sabes lo que paso?

**Axia:** No.

**Shaoran :** Me lo suponía.

Li se alejo de Axia y se acerco a Sakura, cuando estuvo cerca de ella la abrazo con fuerza . .

**Shaoran:** Todo termino al fin.

**Sakura:** Tienes razón, sabes ahora recuerdo todo.

**Shaoran:** Yo también-diciendo este se desmayo debido al cansancio-

**Dos meses después . . .**

Oye, Yukito que pasa con Sakua que no llega.

**Yukito:** Tranquilízate un poco, todas las novias se hacen esperar.

Como 5 minutos después Sakura apareció con un vestido realmente precioso, Shaoran se quedo embobado viendo la belleza de su futura esposa. Luego la boda continuo sin ningún problema, todos realmente estaban muy emocionados, luego siguió la fiesta de la cual ninguno de los presentes podrá olvidar.

**En la noche de bodas . . .**

El joven cerro la puerta de la habitación, el sueño de su vida se había hecho realidad, se había casado con la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

Se recostó en la cama y Sakura apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven.

**Sakura:** Al fin estamos juntos para siempre.

**Shaoran:** Mmm, para mi el matrimonio es un pretexto, porque siempre estaremos juntos pase lo que pase, pero me agrada mucho que seas mi esposa.

**Sakura:** Menos mal que fuiste tu el que me propuso matrimonio.-dijo irónica la muchacha-

**Shaoran:** Ese fue un golpe bajo.

Entonces Sakura giro hacia donde estaba Shaoran . . .

**Sakura:** Shaoran te amo- luego le dio un beso-

**Shaoran:** Yo también te amo Sakura.

**Sakura:** Recuerdas lo que paso en la cabaña.

**Shaoran:** Si, lo recuerdo estuvimos a punto de . . .

**Sakura:** Creo que hoy se concretara. ¿No?

**Shaoran:** Si, y no hay camisa que se manche con te que nos detenga.

Fin 

**Notas de la autora:** Por fin termine este fic no saben lo que me costo terminarlo, espero que les guste, es el segundo que escribo, pero el primero que termino.

Comentarios sean buenos o malos, criticas, chicos o chicas fan del anime mándenme un correo a: o ,que les responderé a la brevedad o sino dejen un review en la pagina.


End file.
